


Burning

by njhemmin



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Boarding School, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhemmin/pseuds/njhemmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Do we really have to go?" I ask, knowing the answer. When dad makes a decision, he isn't changing his mind. My father reacts with a nod and turns away from me as he carries my last bag into the car. I look around for the last time, I don't know how long I'm leaving for, a couple months? A year?"</p><p>[Mike Montgomery fanfiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

"Do we really have to go?" I ask, knowing the answer. When dad makes a decision, he isn't changing his mind. My father reacts with a nod and turns away from me as he carries my last bag into the car. I look around for the last time, I don't know how long I'm leaving, a couple months? A year? I have no clue. I tell myself not to be scared, it's just school I tell myself. Making friends isn't that hard, but who knows. What if the people there don't like me because they're not used to new people. Or if my roommate is a total dick. What if? 

The car keys are already in my fathers fist. It's time to say goodbye. Aria comes down the stairs and tries to smile weakly. I'm going to miss her but at least she's heathy now. I shiver at the flashback in my head, of Aria in that depressing hospital bed, with her bold head and her pale skin. Thank god that's over. Aria gives me a hug and whispers in my ear as she does, "call me whenever you feel like it." I nod at her, trying to stop my tears from falling on my cheeks. I rub my eyes before I look at my mother. My amazing mother, her thick tears are rolling over her cheeks as cups my face. "My beautiful baby boy", she mumbles through her tears, "Why did you get yourself into this mess at the first place?" I look down, at this point my cheeks are covered with tears. "I'm so sorry" I whisper to her, so only she can hear. Mom nods and presses a peck on my forehead. My dad clears his throat, time to go. "Bye Mikey", my sister says softly as my father and I left the house. 

My dad hates listening to radio, so car trips with him are boring as hell. You never have anything to say to each other. I tried talking about lacrosse once but he didn't really seem to care so I just gave up on talking to him in the car. So instead of talking I watched Rosewood turn into farms and cows. After a while looking at cows got boring so I took a look at my phone. A text from Cody: Good luck there. I smiled at my phone replying with a thank you. My dad didn't say anything for an hour and after I was done texting I didn't have much to do on my phone so I just thought about my friends here, Tori, Drew, Fiona, Wren and Noel. I saw Noel yesterday because I asked him to deliver me an extra package of the weed he sells. I wonder where he gets it, but I assume that's none of my business. Tori and Drew broke up a couple of weeks ago and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if they would be back together in a month or so. But I guess I won't know.

After about 2,5 hours, I see it. "Boarding School Portsmouth Abbey School"


End file.
